When I Look At You
by lovehurts62598
Summary: Max is a vampire gang leader. She meets Fang on unusual circumstances. Will their two different worlds let them fall in love or will Max die for Fang's safety?


When I Look At You

Max's POV 

"It's simple," I said. "You run. We chase you. If we catch you, you die. We'll give you a 3 minute head start." The skinhead gang leader in front of me didn't move. He had a handsome tan face and dark black eyes. He was standing tensely, trying to look tough, but I could see the little quiver in his leg muscles. I flashed him a smile.

"Pick a weapon," I said. My toe nudged the huge pile at her feet. There was lots of stuff there- guns, knives, baseball bats, silver daggers, even a few spears. "Hey, take more than 1. Take as many as you want. My treat." There were stifled giggles from behind me and I made a sharp gesture to stop it. Then there was silence. The two gangs stood facing each other, 6 skinhead thugs on one side and my gang on the other. Except that my people weren't exactly normal gang members. The skinhead leader's eyes shifted to the pile. Then he made a sudden lunge and came up with something in his hand. In it was a gun. Typical. I threw my head back and laughed. I have long blonde hair with gorgeous brown highlights and deep chocolate eyes. So, naturally I knew I looked amazing. The gang leader held the gun right at my throat with shaking hands. I stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow at the gang leader.

"What?" he asked.

"I would love to know the name of the…gang member that kills me." I lied. But the other guy obviously believed me.

"Fang." He said. When he was distracted doing that I had put my hands behind my back and signaled my gang. I could sense Iggy bouncing on the balls of his feet and the rest of them getting excited for the hunt. I signaled for them to attack. They all started to attack the other skinhead gang members.

Fang froze for a minutes, looking scared while he watched my gang members use their sharp vampire teeth. He turned slowly toward me. I smiled, my incisors growing longer and longer. Fang paled and started to run. I chuckled and waited 30 seconds before running after him. It wasn't hard since I could run faster than an airplane. Fang looked behind his shoulder and I saw his eyes opened with terror. I smiled, adrenaline pumping through my veins. Fang looked forward again and began to run faster. I could hear his heavy breathing and I could calculate that he would collapse with exhaustion in about 2 seconds. And, in 2 seconds Fang fell onto the forest floor. He quickly turned toward me while sitting and backed on his butt against a tree trunk. I frowned because I could hear the ripping of flesh. My gang was supposed to feed from the other gang. Not maul them. Fang was still breathing hard and not taking his eyes off me, waiting for me to kill him. When I looked into Fang's eyes, something stabbed me in the heart. Inside, not outside. The feeling was something like…sympathy? Love? Emotions at all?

_Max, what are you doing? Where are you? _Iggy shouted. Not out loud but by telepathy.

_Jeez Iggy. You don't have to shout. _I replied.

_Oh right. Anyway you might want to come see this. _

_Why Iggy? What happened? _I asked in a warning tone.

Umm, let's just say all that's left is a few scraps and pieces of the other gang.

_Iggy! You were supposed to feed off of them! No tear them to shreds!_

_I know. But I kinda got carried away. You know with blood lust and all. _I sighed.

Ok. I'll be there in a sec.

"Your lucky." I told Fang, his eyes confused.

"Why?" He asked but I was already gone.

"Iggy! Where are you?" I called out.

"Two miles east from where you are?" I heard Iggy yell.

"Ok." I was there in about 10 seconds.

"Geez Max. What took you so long?" Iggy asked.

"Well I was about to kill the gang leader but I got interrupted." I glared at the rest of my gang. They all look guilty. "And I thought I gave strict orders for you guys just to feed! Not to have a shark feeding frenzy!"

"We're sorry Max. It's just that we haven't had any blood for 2 months." A newbie Chris said. Let me introduce my gang. Well the leader is moi. I have been ever since I was 7. That's when I turned. My right hand man is Iggy. He turned the same time. And he's my brother. Iggy has strawberry blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. Next is Nudge. She has gorgeous dark brown curly locks that are always unruly. (A/N: Good word!) Nudge's boy friend, Chris is next. He has sk8er boy brown hair and hazel eyes. His best friends are Tess, who kinda looks like me only with violet eyes, Emma, who has black hair with green emerald eyes, Jim, spiky blonde hair and red eyes, and Manny. Manny was the only one in our gang that he turned at the point of death. He is over 400 hundred years old. He was in a war, I couldn't tell you which one, but he was shot in his heart. Manny was about to die but then my dad, Aaron Ride, came in and bit him. Angel, who is the youngest next to her brother, has blonde hair with angelic blue eyes. Her brother, Gazzy, is her identical twin. Ella, who is 150 years old, is technically 16. She has soft brown hair and eyes to match. And that's our gang.

I sighed.

"It's ok. But in the future, when I say feed, I mean just drink their blood. Not rip them into tiny little pieces. Ok?"

"Yup." Everyone chorused in. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

A/N: Hope you guys like it! Please review!


End file.
